Batman (Thomas Wayne)
Thomas Wayne of the Flashpoint universe is the man who became Batman rather than his son. He is a much more brutal and violent Batman who has no problem with using guns and with murdering his enemies. History Origins The Flashpoint reality is a world which was created when Barry Allen travelled back in time to save his mother from being murdered by Professor Zoom. This caused a butterfly effect which rewrote the history of the entire DC universe. As a result, Barry became trapped in this universe with his original memories but no memory of having caused the universe's reboot. Like his normal universe's counterpart, Thomas Wayne was a billionaire surgeon in Gotham City who lived in Wayne Manor with his wife Martha and son Bruce. In this universe, when travelling through Crime Alley one night after attending a film in the Monarch Theatre, Thomas, Martha and Bruce Wayne were stopped at gunpoint by a mugger named Joe Chill. Joe Chill shot at the family and murdered their son Bruce in front of both Thomas and Martha's eyes. Both parents went insane with Martha carving a glasgow grin into her face and starting calling herself the Joker and becoming a criminal. Thomas followed suit and took up the alias of the Batman, being a murderous vigilante who operated out of the cave underneith of Wayne Manor. Meanwhile by day he became a casino mogul. Thomas is shown to have Joe Chill's gun in the Batcave's trophy display, from when he killed Chill in a brutal beating due to the latter killing his son Bruce in cold blood. Thomas is more violent than Bruce and willing to kill to achieve his goals, as shown when he throws a young villain named Yo-Yo off a rooftop after she refuses to cooperate with him to stop the Joker. When Barry Allen enters the cave, Thomas attacks him, but is surprised to hear Barry call him Bruce.[[]]Allen reveals to the elder Wayne that the timeline has been altered. Thomas stops fighting and asks him the details of his son's life after his own death. Willing to change history and ready to sacrifice his life to restore his son's, Thomas helps Barry build a device to recreate the accident that gave Barry his speed. Breaking the Bat Following the events of DC's Doomsday Clock, the entirety of the Flashpoint universe was erased from existence. Thomas survived however as he was saved by the Reverse-Flash as a means of revenge for Thomas having aided in stopping his plans. In this new world, Thomas hated the fact that his idolized son Bruce had grown up to become the Batman and wished to push Bruce out of the dangerous vigilante lifestyle. Thomas hunted down Bruce and tried to convince him to give up his life of super heroics and instead retire to marry Selina Kyle and settle down. When Bruce didn't listen, Thomas held him at gunpoint to try and convince him to hang up the cowl, only to be incapacitated by Catwoman from behind. Bruce and Selina had Thomas sent to Arkham Asylum where within he allied himself with the recently imprisoned Bane who wished to break Bruce's mind and personal life. Thomas's reasoning here being that he wanted to emotionally torment Bruce into giving up his life of vigilantism. Together they ruined Batman and Catwoman's wedding causing her to leave him at the alter, nearly had Batman send Mr. Freeze to the death penalty for a crime he didn't commit, and made people think he was insane by having Bane convince the doctors of Arkham he was incapacitated while in reality he was racketeering the events. After kidnapping Damian Wayne, hiring the KGBeast to seemingly assassinate Dick Grayson, and having Bane murder Alfred Pennyworth, Thomas incapacitated Bruce with fear-toxin and kidnapped him. Thomas dug up the coffin of the Prime Universe's Martha Wayne and took it along with a drugged and kidnapped Bruce to the deserts of Ra's al Ghul. Thomas wished to use the Lazarus Pit to resurrect Martha so that they could all be a happy family again. When Bruce figured out what Thomas was planning, he secretly removed Martha's corpse from the coffin and buried her in an unmarked grave in the desert before filling her coffin with her corpse's weight in rocks. When they finally reached the Lazarus Pit, Bruce revealed this information and beat Thomas to a pulp before taking his supplies and leaving him there. Back in Gotham, Bane had taken over the city and used the powers of the Psycho Pirate to replace the authorities with the super-criminals of Arkham and Blackgate. When Thomas returned to Gotham, he became its new Batman with Hugo Strange as its commissioner and Bane as its ruler. Thomas still had Damian Wayne as a hostage and he operated out of Wayne Manor where he used Arnold Wesker as his butler due to Wesker being relatively immune to Psycho Pirate's powers. In Other Media * Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox: Thomas appears in this animated film continuing his role from the comic. * [[Batman: Arkham Knight|'Batman: Arkham Knight']]: A skin is available as DLC in this video game to make the player wear Thomas Wayne's Bat-suit. Category:Arkham Asylum patients Category:Wayne Family Category:Allies Category:Batmen of Parallel Earths Category:Anti-Batmen Category:Characters Category:Villains